x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Gentle
Biography Xavier Institute/M-Day Prior to M-Day, he was part of Storm's unseen squad. He kept his powers in the wake of Decimation and thus still resides at the Xavier Institute. Emma Frost told him to step out from a sparring match to determine who would become the team of X-Men trainees. It is later noted that Nezhno is from Wakanda, and he was the only student allowed to attend the wedding of Storm and the Black Panther. Quest for Magik Nezhno is among the students who are listening to Blindfold's story about Magik, Belasco and Limbo. He, with the other students are transported to Limbo. It is revealed that Nezhno's code-name is Gentle and he has the ability to temporarily increase the mass of his muscles. Messiah Complex During his return to the school after Limbo, Nezhno went into a deep meditative state to calm himself and to pray about his "violence" in defense of his friends. It was at this point that he revealed that his power was a dangerous one, and that it would eventually take his life. He also retained his calm while fellow student Pixie, whom he had saved in Limbo, showed obvious interest in him. This was nothing more, however, than a calm before the storm because soon he was thrust head first into a life changing battle when the O*N*E Sentinel went rogue and attempted to not only destroy the Xavier Institute but to kill him and his fellow students. Springing into action Nezhno used his power like never before and increased his muscle mass, height, and weight to dangerous degrees. Despite the health risks and being told to stay put by headmaster Scott Summers, he jumped into the fray and may have saved many lives by his intervention. Despite knowing that his life may be forfeit he did his best to halt the Sentinels and was apparently neutralized by one and lay depowered and unconscious on the battlefield. Nezhno proved himself quite durable however and was not seen in the infirmary with the sick and injured but turned up in defense of his sick friends when Predator X attacked the school looking for an easy meal. Nezhno and Armor use a combination of their powers to hold off the beast while Pixie teleports them to what remains of Muir Island. Once there they continue their fight with the monster. Divided We Stand Just three days after the events of Messiah Complex, Nezhno decided to head back to his homeland, Wakanda. He was relieved to be free of the pestering of his former classmates, saying that they "nearly destroyed him with their insanity". During his return however, he found himself ostracized not only by his fellow Wakandans, but also by his own mother - due to the facts that his biological father was Russian, and therefore he is only seen as an outsider to his people. He then reflects that the only people who accepted him were the New X-Men, and he regrets having pushed them away. Worlds Apart Nezhno kills a Wakandan priest and is then placed in jail; however, Storm doesn't believe he is responsible until she is shown security footage of the act taking place. Ororo notices Nezhno acting out of character when he winks at the camera. She asks him to wink for her but he doesn't know what it is so Ororo has him freed declaring him innocent. Later the Black Panther orders his execution and winks at Ororo. It is revealed Shadow King is the one framing Nezhno. Powers and Abilities Powers Extreme Strength: Nezhno's powers have been revealed in the most recent issue of New X-Men as "Extreme strength". It was recently revealed however, that his power is the ability to temporarily increase the muscle mass of his body to impossible levels. He cannot sustain this form for long however, as it causes massive strain on his body. His tattoos are made of vibranium and are there to control his power, but every time he uses his power he gets a little stronger, and soon the vibranium will fail, Nezhno's body will not be able to contain its own power, and Nezhno will die. If vibranium, the 2nd strongest metal in the Marvel Universe is not enough to contain his strength, Nezhno is one of the strongest characters in all of Marvel. Personality and Beliefs Nezhno is a calm and passive individual. Though not cold, he does not speak much. He seems to hold strong pacifistic beliefs and refrains from any sort of violence, though those may originate from the self-lethal nature of his mutation. His codename spawns from these beliefs. Likewise, he only uses his powers "in emergencies". Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:Utopians Category:Jean Grey School for Higher Learning Students Category:Living Category:Mutant Resistance Category:New Charles Xavier School for Mutants students Category:Post M-Day Mutants Category:Krakoans